


Wrench_Wench's Super Short Tumblr Drabbles

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: Legend of Korra, DCU (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: A collection of drabbles from various fandoms that I'm posting to AO3 in light of tumblr's latests nonsense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2012

Nearly fifty percent of people in the banlieue were unemployed. Young men were assumed to be criminals, and their fathers were thought to be terrorists. Women were punished by outsiders for dressing according to their beliefs. For a country that refused to officially acknowledge race, it certainly seemed to matter a great deal.

But then they would spot  _his_  silhouette along the roof tops. He’d be caught on someone’s camera-phone, and they’d be able to decipher the symbol stretching across his chest, the one proclaiming his commitment to justice. Those he protected would see his bare forearms, as dark as their own.

Children would play at being the Nightrunner, and their parents felt an indeterminable weight lift from their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2012

faith

\--

He monitored the boy, of course, but not for the reasons that his subordinates might expect.  Sure, the kid was young, and didn’t know what he was doing half the time (more than that, if he was honest), but their brief meeting had convinced him that the boy would be able to handle most of the trouble he came across (and was smart enough to try to stay out situations where he would be in over his head).  New York’s newest and youngest superhero would, with any luck, avoid his predecessor’s fate.

Nick Fury monitored Miles Morales because the boy was and idealist, who believed that the world should be fair.  If he could keep the boy from encountering situations that might destroy his faith in humanity, he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2012

wrath

\- - -

Sansa had spent so long being scared, she had nearly forgotten what it was to be angry.  Not the impotent rage of the helpless, but the anger of one who could and would exact vengeance.  Even after she had been taken to the vale, Sansa had been forced to subsume her anger, even her very self, in order to survive.

Littlefinger’s blood cooled on her hands, and Sansa finally felt free to unleash the wrath of the North upon Westeros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINDLINGFANTASIES-DEACTIVATED20 ASKED: ARE YOU STILL TAKING REQUESTS? I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU DO 12. BREATHE; DAMIAN WAYNE.
> 
> Written in 2012

Every breath was a struggle. Each exhalation gurgled with the blood filling his right lung. Damian deliriously considered the fact that he was on the verge of drowning on dry land.

Sometimes during a workout, Grayson would jokingly tell him not to forget to breathe. That same advice echoed in Robin’s head as he staggered to where his partner might find him.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drabble in 2012, before the last few episodes of LoK Book 1 even aired.

 - -

There were five mecha tanks surrounding Korra, and the young Avatar wasn’t sure that she liked those odds.  She was pretty sure she could have handled it under other circumstances, but Korra had been on the run for three days, with little sleep and less food, so she wasn’t sure she could take them all out before one of them got a hold of her.

A very small part of Korra wanted to try to run, and warn the others of the threat.  But most of her rebelled at the thought of avoiding such a confrontation.  Besides, the United Forces Navy was due to arrive at any moment, and she had to clear the port if they were going to get enough troops on the ground to be of any help.

Korra reached for the nearby waters of Yue Bay, and slammed a wave of it into the nearest mecha.  As it crashed to the ground, the Avatar forced two streams of water up the exhaust tubes of two other mechs, and flooded the combustion chamber of the engines.  Her concentration diverted by the effort of envisioning the flow of water through complex mechanics, she couldn’t adequately dodge the electrified wire shot at her.  Korra slid just out of it’s reach, stumbling to her knees as arcs of electricity singed her bare arms.

The last two mechs joined the fight, readying their own electric cables.  Throwing a quick punch combo, mirrored by two boulders slamming into the pilot cockpits of the mechs, Korra quickly somersaulted out of the wildly varying trajectories of the tazer missiles.

Just as she was about to breath a sigh of relief, a crackling boom filled the air.  The young Avatar spun around, to see smoking remains of the mecha she’d thought had been taken out by her first salvo of bay water.  “What in the world?”

A familiar figure stepped out from behind the wreckage, wearing a significantly plainer uniform than Korra was used to seeing him in.  “Hello, Korra.  You would not  _believe_  how hard it is to sneak a huge naval fleet into a besieged city.  Grandfather and Aunt Katara always made it sound so simple.”

“Iroh!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a WIP I never got around to finishing.

—

Damian glared at the distractingly short skirt of Stephanie’s dress. “Fatgirl, this is a Wayne Foundation event, the other guests are accustomed to people who dress with more  _class_.”

The other vigilante tucked a piece of loosely curled hair behind one ear. The action drew attention to the blue crystal chandelier earrings she wore. “I’ll have you know that this is a designer dress. Bruce got it for me so I’d fit in.”

For one horrifying moment, Damian had the mental image of his father picking through the racks of a high-end boutique until he found the sparkling silver cocktail dress. The teenager hastily shook away that thought and resumed his criticisms. “You’ll hardly fit in by looking like a harlot. Your skirt is far too short for this sort of event.”

Stephanie heaved a loud sigh. “It’s not like I’m wearing a mini-skirt here, Damian. Besides, we always end up fighting people at these things, and an evening dress would just get in my way.”

“If that’s the case, why are you wearing such impractical shoes?” Damian indicated her metallic blue footwear.

“They’re called  _stilettos_  for a reason.”


	7. WIP meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP Meme: Post a line or paragraph from your works-in-progress, and encourage others to do the same.

**Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne foil criminal plots during two different New Year’s celebrations over the years.**

It seemed to Stephanie that every time she showed up to a fancy party she ended up embroiled in thwarting some sort of crime. As a consequence of this, all of her pretty party clothes would get ripped, and her hairstyle ruined. Then there was the issue of explaining things to her date, unless her date happened to be fighting alongside her (or against her – this had happened once or twice, and was always terribly embarrassing).

 

**A fairy tale about the creation of the Southern Water Tribe**

“If this mortal wishes to send away my rain clouds, then let there be no rain!”

And so a drought plagued the mortal world because the water spirit’s vanity had been offended.

As the drought went on, the people of the south suffered and grew desperate. The elders and shamans gathered and sought out the cause of the drought. They prayed to their ancestors, and thus learned of the water spirit’s displeasure. The elders agreed on a course of action: “If the hermit on the mountain has angered the water spirit, then he must apologize and seek the spirit’s forgiveness. We must send a messenger to the mountain.”

It so happened that the only person in the village who could safely traverse the path up the mountain was the blue-eyed woman, so she was sent to deliver the elders’ message.  

 

**Kyprioth and Aly’s relationship from his skewed, divine view.**

When the young spy reminded the trickster of her own mortality, a spark of an idea caught fire in the god’s mind, one that he ignored for the moment. Kyprioth would worry about keeping  _this_ possession after she had helped him regain the others.

 

**Harry Potter winds up on the streets of Gotham where Jason Todd takes him under his wing.**

Harry knew who the dark figure was.  He knew that he didn’t stand a chance against him.  None of that mattered to Harry because Jason was in trouble, and he’d do anything to help him.  Mustering his courage, the little boy charged.

Batman had been caught off guard by the young man trying to steal his tires, but he was completely bewildered by the little boy biting and clawing at his knees.

 

 **Stephanie Brown takes Donna Noble’s role as the Doctor’s traveling companion**.

Steph stared out the doors in awe.  The swirling mass of cosmic dust was radiant in the light of the newly born sun.  The teenager was so enthralled by the sight before her that she barely registered that the strange man beside her -“The Doctor”- had begun talking.  Stephanie started paying attention to his talk about those mortocross aliens when something occured to her.

“Wait, how are we breathing?”


	8. Southern Water Tribe Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted to tumblr in 2011

I really,  _really_ , love that ATLA is an Asian-inspired fantasy world, and that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are based on Inuit culture. But it really bothers me that the Northern and Southern tribes apparently subscribe to the same religion and share the same mythology. The Hopi and the Navajo have pretty distinct cultures, and they traditionally lived within hundreds of miles from each other. You can bet that two tribes that developed on opposite ends of the planet would have some pretty distinct cultural differences.

Mike and Bryan did a pretty excellent job creating a world populated by people of color, but in their efforts to make a (I guess consistent is the right word) consistent fantasy world, they really glossed over some things. I suppose it bothers me because it sort of plays into the perception that a lot of people have about Native Americans being one giant homogenous group. It also bothers me that the Swamp Benders, who are not dark skinned, have their own very distinct culture from the homogenized dark skinned Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

As a result of this, I’ve created my own headcanon about the myths of the Southern Water Tribe. The Northern Tribe believes that the moon spirit taught them how to waterbend, but the Southern Tribe has a different origin for bending and the creation of their tribe. I based this on a couple of Korean and Chinese legends I’ve heard, since I don’t know any Native American legends based on water spirits (one of the many consequences of being raised far away from other members of my tribe). Fake fairytale time!

\---

**How The Southern Water Tribe Came To Be**

\---

 

There was once a proud airbender who discovered that he could use his abilities to send away rain clouds. He boasted of his abilities and compared himself to the spirits. This offended the water spirit who controlled falling and flowing water, so he cursed the mortal world with a draught. The people began to suffer greatly. A brave woman with blue eyes decided to climb the mountain that the airbender lived on and to try and convince him to repent. When the airbender saw the blue-eyed woman, he fell in love with her. But his vanity and selfishness disgusted the woman.

The water spirit saw all of this and decided that he would end the drought so long as he deprived the proud aibender of that which he wanted the most. The water spirit demanded that the people sacrifice the blue-eyed woman. Though her family protested and begged her not to go, the blue-eyed woman walked to a river sacred to the water spirit and threw herself in it. The water spirit was so impressed by the woman’s bravery and selflessness that he rescued her from drowning and whisked her away to his ice palace to be his bride. Once there, he taught her how to control ice and water as he did. They had many children, some of whom had their parent’s ability to control water, and all of whom had their mother’s blue eyes. These children went on to become the Southern Water Tribe.

As for the monk, he was deeply changed by the blue-eyed woman’s sacrifice. He built a temple high in the mountains and became a monk, and he encouraged all of the other airbenders he met to live a life of humility, and free themselves of worldly ties.


End file.
